The Want of Warmth
by PainX65
Summary: Heat, something everyone needs to survive, however some are unable to have it and restore to stealing it, taking it for themselves. Izuku was born with a combination of his parent's quirks. However with a quirk like his, he is suited to be a villain while he strives to be a hero...can he truly become a hero if he becomes a villain by night? A Hero by Day, A Villain by Night.


**The Want of Warmth**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia**_

Chapter 1: Warmth

Fire!

Burning flames that generated heat and brought warmth to many, both dangerous but also safe. It could kill you if you weren't prepared or have knowledge of it and the fact that it was wild and near untameable also added to how dangerous it was.

Yet…it brought a cozy feeling along with it. A feeling of warmth, warmth you'd get from another. The heat that warmed you up, the heat you had within you also.

Fire was something that was needed to survive, however it was the heat and the warmth that was needed.

Everyone required it.

But some…could only grasp it.

It was just too fleeting.

* * *

A young green haired child was ecstatic. He had just turned four and he was waiting for his quirk to show itself.

…But of course…something went wrong…

He felt cold.

His mother took him to the doctors as soon as she walked in and saw him shivering. Why was that a problem? It was a really hot day and you could see the waves of heat in the street.

When she took her son, who was named Izuku, outside, he seemed to have gotten better.

She still took him to the doctors and it was suggested it was a part of his quirk.

And now here she was, Inko Midoriya, watching with her son to find out his quirk. She had turned off the air-conditioning, but it seemed he had gotten used to it.

Izuku tried pulling objects towards him…that failed. He didn't have her attraction of small objects…but, what if he had his father's quirk?

So they tried. Izuku tried blowing flames…and sadly it didn't seem like it was enough.

Her son did tell her that his mouth felt warm. Maybe that was something to do with it?

It wasn't until she brought out his birthday cake that she witnessed his quirk. They saved the party for the afternoon and Izuku stared more at the candle flames than the cake itself.

They watched as the flames and their heat was being pulled towards Izuku…and absorbed!

His quirk was a combination of both her quirk and her husband's quirk. It wasn't the attraction of fire…but the attraction of heat!

That explained why Izuku felt much better when he stepped outside in the blazing heat. He was absorbing it!

…Wait…

The air-con…Izuku was shivering!

…Oh no…

She had a bad feeling about it but decided to wait til after the party before taking him to back to the doctors. Quirks were apart of your body, it was similar to how animals were and they didn't have quirks…most of the time.

"Kacchan! I discovered my quirk!" Izuku said happily.

"I saw, those flames disappeared." His friend Kacchan or Katsuki Bakugou said.

It seemed those two got along well.

Inko spent the rest of the time with Mitsuki before when everyone went home when the birthday party was over.

It was then they learnt that Izuku's quirk required heat…and when he blew fire like his father gave her a fright.

He required heat.

Right now Izuku, her only child was like a cold-blooded lizard that stayed all day under the sun to get warm and survive.

That made her heart sunk deeper than the Mariana Trench.

So she did the only thing she could do.

She helped him with his quirk.

…To the best of her abilities of course.

She had Izuku absorb heat from the sun and from small fires his father made.

It seemed while he could attract the fire or heat more specifically, it seemed that it was more through his arms and hands that could attract and drain the heat.

So, they made sure Izuku drained enough heat during the day to LIVE through the night.

They had a close call when Izuku was very cold one of the next few days after playing with Bakugou due to Izuku using the heat he absorbed to blow fire similar to how his father used his quirk.

He could use the heat he absorbed to release the heat as fire…but it used heat…

Heat that he needed…

Rules had to be placed.

But the thing that made Inko worry the most…was the fact that Izuku…wanted to be a hero.

* * *

"Vampires. Before quirks were introduced, they are probably one of the closest humanoids similar to werewolves to being quirked humans. Said to be dead corpses who awaken at night to feed on the living's blood. But now, with the introduction of quirks, old myths and legends about vampires, werewolves, lamia, gorgon, harpies and such are being reinvestigated to see if we once had access to these quirks much earlier."

Izuku listened to the teacher with rapt attention…despite tapping his pencil on the desk silently and his head resting in his free palm.

It had been years since the discovery of his quirk.

He listened to their history teacher talk about the old myths of the world and it was quite interesting. Back in the day, Werewolves would be classified as Transformation quirks in today's society.

Vampires could be seen as either Emitter or Mutant. Harpies and some other 'monsters' would be seen as Mutant…and then there was magic.

That could also been a case of early quirk mutation back in the days of old.

Izuku had been draining the heat from the sun for a while now. " _Vampires…the draining a person's blood…for survival…_ " Izuku inwardly chuckled. He was kind of the same in a way.

He drained heat not blood.

And vampires came out at night to do so. He didn't go out at night and drained heat from people.

But still vampires did serve as the name for his quirk.

Vampiric Heat, that's what he called it. Well at least for now.

He still had plans to become a hero. Sure his quirk did required the heat he drained to use…and he did need heat to…well…live.

He understood why his mother was concerned.

But as long as he drained heat from the sun and from fires. He should be fine.

The class ended as he saw Katsuki stand up and leave. Their friendship kind of took a small dive that was more like a rivalry.

It was kind of his fault…sort of…

Bakugou created explosions.

Those explosions contained heat.

He absorbed heat.

…It wasn't his fault that Kacchan was like a grenade and could explode at any minute.

But absorbing the heat did help reignite the grenade.

…A dud grenade that is.

* * *

Izuku walked home as he held his palm facing the sky as if he was holding something close to his side.

He was absorbing what was left of the sunlight before heading home. Honestly, the constant absorbing of heat was kind of annoying at times.

…His free time usually involved absorbing heat.

He had also experimented with his quirk too. He found a few cool extra features that he could use his quirk.

Of course they required heat. He was kind of like a mage character or a gun that required ammunition.

The only thing that didn't require heat was the attracting and absorbing of heat.

The sunset was almost gone. While his mother would have disproved of any quirk training with a quirk like his, she wasn't against him staying out longer than others as long as it was close to drain the heat from the sun or any fires.

Sure he never told her about his quirk training…but he was a teen. What type of teen didn't lie to their parents about what they do?

* * *

As the sun had finally disappeared taking the warmth of the light with it, Izuku headed home.

As he walked home, he heard the sound of the sounds of appeared to be sewage. "I think I lost him…hm?" the voice said as he saw Izuku look at him. "Ah…that's a nice body you have there. Mind if I take it?"

Then the sludge attacked and Izuku pointed the hand that was previous collecting heat at the sludge…and fired.

Flames ignited from his hand, setting it ablaze as the fire much like a flamethrower headed towards the sludge attacker and didn't fire in just a straight line but a wide spread attack.

His flight or fight responses were put into action.

He had just wasted some of the heat he had built up today.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" the sludge villain yelled before backing up into a tunnel.

The 'aroma' he gave off smelt like burning trash.

…It was awful…

Izuku had no time to think about his sudden reaction to being attacked by the villain. Then the sludge tried again as Izuku released fire from his mouth like a dragon.

The fire went down the tunnel as he heard the sludge go down a drain.

…He took this opportunity to leave as well.

* * *

When Izuku got him, he greeted his mother and headed to his room. He usually wore much warmer clothes due to his quirk.

It kind of helped with his quirk…somewhat…

…But…this particular night…after dinner…he felt too cold.

"Cold…cold…cold…" he chanted like some bizarre cultist as he couldn't go to sleep. How could he, he could die during that time!

"Need warmth." He shivered as he opened the door to leave.

He wore a large down coat with a hood up and like his hair it was green, dark green. He wore his usual red shoes and a pair of black pants that helped kept him warm.

He glanced around the kitchen for anything that could help with his heat problem.

…Nothing…

He felt himself grow colder.

He wandered through the house and stopped at a door and turned his head. He was like a zombie. "…Heat."

The door creaked open as he saw the sleeping form of his mother under the sheets. He began to raise his hand before he stopped himself. " _What am I doing?! Am I really that desperate for heat!_ " he scolded himself as he pushed his hand down and closed the door silently and headed back to his room. " _I can just drain heat from my own mother!_ "

Then Death's cold chilling breeze crawled up his spine and lingered around his neck.

" _B-But if I don't drain any heat…I'll…I'll…die…_ "

He looked out his window and at first he was looking at his reflection…before looking past it at the multiple buildings with lights still shining brightly.

"…" Izuku exited his room before searching around for a lighter. It was usually only used for lighting candles…or smoking and he didn't know if his father smoked, mainly due to him working overseas.

He found the lighter and quickly let the flame shine as he began to drain the heat from it.

If heat had a visible form, it would be the wavy orange waves that headed to his palm. It was almost like he was absorbing the souls of dragons.

Mainly heat didn't have a visible form…but when you have a quirk you experiment with…you learn new things…

Izuku placed the lighter down before he drained the whole damn thing.

Picking up the keys and heading out the door, locking it behind him. Izuku headed off into town.

The heat from the lighter's flame would give him enough heat to use his quirks other features and maybe help him live for just a bit longer.

There had to be a fire somewhere? Right…? Or maybe some other heat source…?

Izuku's eyes darted around like he was being watched. He had to find a source of heat soon! Death's chilling embrace was practically hugging him from behind now, that small flame gave him some time, but that wouldn't be enough.

…

He saw it. He stopped, turned and saw it.

Heat! Warmth! Survival!

It was a burning trash can with what appeared to be a homeless man warming up to the fire.

Izuku raised his hand towards the fire and then the flames bended towards him. The flames flew into his palm along with the heat it carried as the fire died down in the trash can.

The man seemed pretty bummed about this and turned to the teen…only to see the devil.

A hooded figure with glowing pupil-less pale orange eyes! It was if death had come.

And he was solely focused on the fire…before turning his head to the homeless man as the eyes locked on.

This was another ability he discovered with his quirk. While he could drain heat and use it to breath fire and conjure flames from his hands, it also allowed him to use heat in different areas like his eyes.

His eyes turned into a bright glowing pale orange colour and lacked pupils. It granted him Thermal Vision. Hence why he was able to see heat, it was an ability he could turn on and off at will. It used heat like his other abilities, but was more like his heat absorption, where it had the lowest cost of heat next to the no heat required attraction and absorption.

It was how he tracked down the nearest source of heat.

…But that wasn't enough.

It was enough to get him through half way…seeing as it was only past midnight.

"I need more." He spoke loud enough for the homeless man to hear as Izuku pointed his hand towards the man.

The man had no idea what he was going to do, but ran anyway…and he felt cold.

Cold…so very cold…

His shivered as he slowed down to hug himself. To try and keep his body warm…but it was like all the warmth was leaving him.

Izuku's eyes had returned to normal as he looked down at the man on the ground and stepped back.

He went too far. He had realised that…and no matter he convinced himself as he watched the man on the ground…he killed him.

The man made no attempt to move…he was frozen stiff. Literally, his skin changed to a deep blue and Izuku could feel the coldness radiating from his body and the fact that his body seemed frosted…was that ice on his body?

Izuku stepped back as thunder boomed overhead as the rain began to fell from the midnight sky.

He had just drained a person of all of their warmth…just like the vampires of old with the blood of mortals.

Vampiric Heat lived up to its name.

* * *

 **You thought you were in for a heart warming story but it was quite chilling!**

 **Anyways…JackTheEvil here it is!**

 **Kind of finished the chapter a few hours ago...don't know why I didn't upload it when I finished it.**


End file.
